A piste grooming vehicle of this type is known in the form of the “PistenBully 600” of the applicant. The known piste grooming vehicle has at the front a three-part clearing blade comprising a middle part and two side parts each mounted swivellably movable relative to the middle part at opposite sides about a vertical axis. The clearing blade is detachably fastened to a front carrier, which is adjustable with the aid of hydraulic setting means such that the clearing blade can be lifted, lowered, tilted and angled. The two side parts are swivelled relative to the middle part using hydraulic setting means assigned to the clearing blade. For operating the hydraulic setting means and accordingly for adjusting the clearing blade, electrohydraulic actuators are provided that are operated from the cab using an actuating element in the form of a joystick. The movement of the clearing blade with its middle part and side parts is achieved by appropriate shifting and holding of the joystick by the driver of the piste grooming vehicle. Operation is relatively complex and requires skill and concentration from the driver of the piste grooming vehicle when operating the joystick.